Sex With a God
by PeetasGirl8
Summary: Do not read if you're not into Yaoi please! Basically just a short little sexual encounter in the 20th episode when L wants to convince Misa Amane to help him in his battle against Kira. Hope you enjoy...never written a mature fanfiction before! Read and Review!


**Warning: Do not read if you don't like Yaoi, aka, gay manga. **

**Disclosure: I do not own any of the characters from Death Note or part of the dialogue used in the beginning of this story.**

**Sex with a God**

"Ryuuzaki! Where are you going?"

"To Amane's room," L replied as he climbed the steps, dragging Light behind him by the handcuff that chained the pair together. "I'm sorry. Light-kun, I know you're on your father's side, but I'll need you to come with me as I can't remove the handcuffs."

L, with Light in tow, reached the top of the stairs and approached Misa Amane's bedroom. However, instead of knocking on her door, he simply just opened it and entered the room. Light looked around for Misa, who would for sure say something about L being perverted, but she was nowhere to be found. As he stood in the doorway, L started toward the couch, tugging on the cuff around Light's wrist. Light followed L slowly, but just enough to allow some slack. When L lay down on the couch on his back, he yanked the chain harder, causing Light to fall on him. The glint in L's captivating eyes told Light what was running through his mind.

"But, Ryuuzaki, what if Amane comes back? We can't do this now," Light argued. The corner of L's mouth curved up.

"I'm sorry Light-kun, but you know your arguing turns me on." At this, Light turned a deep shade of scarlet as the blood rushed to his cheeks. "And now you're just going to have to satisfy my dire need for you." L rolled the other boy over so that he could hover over him on the plush sofa. With one of L's soft hands grasping onto Light's hair, the two men locked lips. Breathing heavily, Light started letting his hands roam at the hem of L's shirt. As if in response, L opened his mouth to allow Light's tongue to explore his mouth. At the same time, Light pulled L's shirt up and over his head, interrupting L's travelling hands, but only for a split seconds. Next, L pulled Light's shirt off, too, so that the two lay making out shirtless. L's hand that wasn't running through Light's hair started skimming across Light's bare stomach, causing goose bumps to rise on his arms. Light unwrapped his arms from around L's neck and started touching his naked torso, constantly getting lower…

Almost simultaneously, Light and L both got to the button and fly on each other's blue jeans. Soon they were both completely naked, and intertwined, on the couch. L started letting his mouth wander, moving from Light's mouth down to his neck, licking a trail down his stomach, and coming to a stop at Light's member. This wasn't anything new to the couple, so L took every inch in his mouth immediately, flicking his tongue at the underside occasionally. As Light quickly neared climax, L pulled his mouth away. Light lay, breathing heavily, as he recovered from his excitement. Suddenly, he flipped L forward so that he was beneath him. Light traced L's collarbone with his tongue lightly, sending shivers up L's spine. After this teasing went on for five minutes or so, Light started planting kisses down L's chest and across his stomach, quickly making L very excited and impatient. Light soon gave L the same treatment he got, though, only this time, making L come.

"Okay, it's my turn now, Ryuuzaki," Light breathed huskily. L loved his voice when it was like this. "Can you stand up and bend over the couch? I'll be right back, my love." Light kissed L softly on the lips and went to Misa's private bathroom. L complied with Light's request, and soon, Light came back with a jar of Vaseline in one hand. Light slicked his manhood with the lubricant and wrapped his arms around L's neck from behind.

"Are you ready, Ryuuzaki?" Light whispered heavily into L's ear. A soft moan escaped L's lips in reply (Ryuuzaki was never a big talker in situations like this anyway). Light placed himself at L's entrance and thrust all of him inside his friend. The thrusting and grinding continued for only a couple minutes before Light reached climax…

"I like the way your lollipop tastes," L said to Light as he redressed himself afterwards.

"Oh, Ryuuzaki, there is no way it tastes better than yours," Light replied as he pulled his shirt back over his head. He walked over to wear L stood and pulled down his shirt too. "Are you ready to go talk to Miss Amane now?" Light asked, almost sounding seductive. L's only response was to kiss Light quickly and lead the way out of the room.

**A/N: So this is my first "mature" fanfic…Please review and don't be scared to be extremely critical! I'm looking for major improvement! Thank you so much for reading :D**


End file.
